


The Iron bond

by Totadora



Series: The Iron Bond [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, fairy tail ships, levy/gajeel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totadora/pseuds/Totadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is X791 and the Returning members of fairy Tail are all adjusting to life after the 7 year gap. After becoming close to Gajeel during the original S-class exam, levy has decided to shut herself away. Determined to get her back on her feet, Panther lily suggests they all go on a quest. what will be the repercussions of this decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bookworm

All i could see was that little orange headband falling to the ground…

Gajeels POV

“Tch, what the hell?” I exasperatedly let out. 

Suddenly I'm aware of my environment. My eyes focus in on the ceramic ceiling tiles of the Fairy Tail Guild’s archives. I close my and I try to sit up, head spinning. I was shocked to find a unfamiliar weight on my chest. My eyes shot open and I could barely believe the sight before me... Short cascades of curly, light blue hair flowing up my torso, fragile looking hands balling themselves into little fists, and a small body clothed in orange.Draped face down on top of me was the one and only Levy Mcgarden.

“Ga-Gajeel you idiot!” yelped the little figure. The girls bangs fell across here forehead as she rose her face to my level. Her big brown eyes were flaming with anger and shock as she struggled to get off me. I felt a smirk form on my face as i saw her little cheeks turning red. Levy.

I scratch my hwad and take a look around the guilds basement. All i see are shelves upon shelves of books in all shapes and sizes. jeez why do we need all of these books anyway? I watch as a thin layer of dust settles back down over the room. I looks as if no one's taken care of this place for years. I look to my left and find a huge mound of books stacked almost to the ceiling. I spot a little maroon pillow leaned up against a post of the top bookshelf on the very top of the book mound. No fucking way. I always knew she was some kind of obsessive bookworm but what the hell is with this?

“Don’t tell me you actually spend time on that teetering pile of paper?” I heard a gruff voice say from behind. I had completely forgotten about Panther lily. I turn around to see My little black exceed with his defined scar going through his left eye. His arms are crossed with disapproval. 

“Not my fault the shrimp fell.” I grumbled to myself as i stand up and brush the dust off my clothes. 

“You were the one who scared me half to death. I wouldn't have fallen if you'dve said something!” she said, pouting her lips a little. 

“ I Sneezed, and not intentionally. Besides i didn't realized you’d be so fucking jumpy.” I picked up an old looking book. “Transcripts from across time?” I said in a questioning tone.

“I was doing some research on the events we missed during the seven years we were stuck on the island. Nothing you’d be interested in.” she said in a snarky tone. I hear panther lily scoff in amusement in the background. “What did you guys want anyway? i can’t think of a single good reason why the two of you would come down here by yourselves.” she said, looking up at us from her spot on the floor. 

“Now come on, don’t be mean to the guys who just landed you a high paying job.” I say leaning down closer to her. I toss the book back her way and she awkwardly catches it and puts it in one of the random piles on the floor. “And who knows? maybe we’d come down more if this place wasn't such a fucking dust hole.” 

Her eyes widened, “What kind of job?” There it is; that quizical look in her eye. i knew this was going to be a piece of cake. 

“Gajeel and I need you to unlock some ruins up near Mount Zonia. Our client has something valuable that was stolen from him and he doesn't have the manpower to retrieve it." panther lily informed. "Normally we wouldn't ask you to go on such a dangerous mission but this dumb ass didn't read the job form before he accepted it. turns out we need someone who can use script magic to unlock the doors of the hideout. The job pays 300,000 jewels; split up between the three of us.”

“Why don’t you ask Freed? he’d be a better fit for this kind of job.” Levy said as she got up off the floor all the while adjusting her orange and white dress.

“He’s already out on a job, besides I get this eerie feeling when i'm around him. Its like he’s always observing me or something.” Man, i really do pity Laxus if that’s they way Freed acts around him. 

Levy sighed heavily and was silent for a bit before answering. “I guess I could use the money, there’s a new first edition of one of my favorite authors in that book store down the street.” God is this girl even real? I don’t know why Panther lily insisted we take this shrimp with us. If I really wanted to i could just pound the side of the mountain in.

“Okay we’ll meet you tomorrow for breakfast in the guild hall. 8 O’clock tomorrow morning.” said the black exceed.

“And don’t think we won’t hesitate to leave you if you’re late.” I growled down to her as Panther lily and I made our way up the stairs into the guild hall. 

“I swear you wont regret this!” The little mage called up to us before heading back to her books.


	2. Morning

Levy POV

I inhale a large breath as i stand outside the guild hall. thousands of thoughts are running through my mind. What if im too early? what if they’re pissed i wasn’t already here earlier? What if they decide they don’t want me on the team? how are we going to travel? Oh God are we going to share a hotel room?!?Blushing at the thought I sigh heavily and walk through the guild doors. I’m relieved to find the guild hall practically empty, aside from a few scattered groups lazing around. I quickly scurry towards the bar, intent on not talking to anyone, and pull out the same book Gajeel flipped through yesterday. Before i know it the beautiful, white haired poster child of the guild appears before me. Mirajane. One of the most powerful, not to mention beautiful wizards I have ever come across. She then offers to make me a drink, but before I could refuse she magically has a steaming cup of tea in her grasp. 

"Its chai, your favorite." She states as she leens across the table. “You’re not usually here this early.” Mira said with a cheerful smile. she placed the warm cup in front of me and i took a quick sip before replying. 

“Yeah... I’m actually going out on a job today.” i say nervously before taking another sip.

“Thats amazing Levy! I havent seen you go out on a job since we returned from Tenrou Island." She pauses for a moment, then continues. "So you and the rest of Shadow Gear worked things out?” She inquired while twirling around the kitchen making my breakfast. Funny, I didn't rember ordering anything. I decide that this conversation is going to take awhile so I put my book back in my little leather satchel. 

“well-no, to be quite honest i don’t think we’ll be able to work things out completely. I think the time gap and the fact that I already died to them kinda turned us off from each other,” I just can’t look Mira in the eyes, so i distract myself but looking down at the swirling foam in my drink. "It seems all we are now are awkward acquaintances. like childhood friends who drifted apart after entering grade school.”

obviously sensing my uneasiness Mira changed the subject, “So who are you going on the job with if you aren't re-forming Shadow Gear?” Mira then placed my food in front of me. two perfectly toasted pieces of toast with strawberry jam, with strawberry slices on the side and a four star styled omelette to the left. She really does make the best food I exclaim internally.

“uh...well Gajeel asked me to go with them on their next job.” I say blushing, and I see a spark form in Mira’s eyes, “It’s not like we’re a team or anything! they just asked me to rewrite some ruins for them..” I blabber out, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

“Whatever you say Levy”, Mira stated with a giggle. “And i’d quickly finish eating if i were you.” she said, nodding at the door. I turned around to find Gajeel and Pantherlily walking through the guild hall. I watch them until they find somewhere to sit down. I was then met with blood red and I realized Gajeel and I had just made eye contact! I quickly look away in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. 

Wait. why should I be embarrassed? Because I'm going on a job with them? I suddenly feel as though this job is going to be a lot more stressful than originally planned. I sit there for what feels like hours trying to sort out the thoughts in my brain when i suddenly freeze up.

I feel a large hand on my shoulder and then a gruff, pissed off voice.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing shrimp?”


	3. Fucking pissed

Levy POV

I sit down heavily on the hard train seat right across from pantherlily. Gajeel, already pissed, picked pantherlily by the collar and moved him one seat over. He glared at me as he sat down. I bit my lip and turned my head to look outside. He didn’t have to such a jerk back at the guildhall. I mean seriously. i sighed again as i remembered the incident.

*Flashback*  
“Oi, what do you think you’re doing shrimp?”

Shit, Shit, Shit! how long have i been sitting here? I turn around and am face to face with rage filled charcoal eyes. 

“Oh hey Gajeel,” i say nervously, trying to smile, “When did you get here?”  
“Shut it shrimp. I know very well that you were watching us as we entered the guild hall. I told you we were meeting up at 8, You came in early to eat and i guess i can overlook that but you made both of us wait 30 fucking minutes while you sit there twiddling your damn thumbs! And that i am extremely pissed about. You better pray to your little book gods or whatever that we don’t miss our fucking train because of you!”

He was practically yelling now but no one seemed to notice. I quickly scan the room looking to avoid his burning iron eyes. I can see Lucy and Natsu in one corner sitting at a table yelling at each other over some money lost on their last job, Juvia was trying desperately to get gray to notice her. It seemed the entire guild hall was too preoccupied to notice my struggle with the iron dragon slayer. The only person who saw what was happening to me was Alice Whitelock, who was currently ignoring an increasingly annoyed Laxus. The only thing she did was smirk and wink at me as we made eye contact before she went back to talking to Laxus. I feel my face turn beet red as he slammed his hands on the bar, trapping me between his arms I can feel his breath on my skin as he leans in close to my ear. 

“Sorry girly but its too late to back out now,” he whispered gravely into my ear. Moving his face right in front of mine, stares blankly as a smirk rises across his lips. “Time for you to dance with the devils now shrimp.” 

In what seems like a split second he backed away and lifted me up by my collar. He kept me in that position as he called pantherlily and i felt all the pitying eyes and the gaping mouths of the people in the guild hall. He carried me out of the hall just like that and refused to put me down 3 blocks. The three of us walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way to the train station, even up to when we sat in our seats. 

*end flashback*  
Gajeel POV

God damn i was pissed at that little punk.

“I mean seriously, what is your problem?” i demanded as we sat on the rather uncomfortable train seats.

She just scoffed at me and continued to look away.

“hey! I asked you a question, and i think i deserve an answer.” this time slightly growling in my tone. Okay. Now i'm getting a little more than pissed. Who does this shrimp think she is? After all we’ve done for her as well? Fucking Pantherlily, wanting her to come instead of Freed or some other script mage. I mean it’s only natural for me to act like a complete ass after she pulled a stunt like that. I know she’s been off since we got back, but i’ve been going out of my way to try and make her more comfortable. Hell I even chose to ride a train and suffer through motion sickness rather than make her walk the entire way! I can feel the rage swelling inside me but before I have a chance to blow again I spot something that took me back a bit.

Her head was hung really low, yet i was able to make out those little swells of water were forming on the edges of her eyes. Shit I don’t want to see this. I don’t quite understand why but I have to stop her from crying. but what can i do? I start to panic on the inside as i witness one perfect tear rolled down her pinkened cheek. I lean forward to try and comfort her some way. 

“Hey shrimp….” i said bewildered. Her head snapped in my direction.

“What?” she growled out me. 

I didn’t know that much hatred could come out of such small person. The boxcar’s atmosphere suddenly dropped into the pits of despair as uniform tears fell from her eyes. She stood tall, eyes full of defiance. Stomping her way out of our little seating arrangement she turned around once more. Her eyes pierced me like diamonds, yet cold and hollow as well.

“Don’t you dare follow me.” she said, and she meant it. But i still had to try and stop her. I didn’t want her to go. As i was sitting up Lily held his arm out to block my path.

“You’ve already gone to far, leave the poor girl alone a bit.” lily said. 

Instead of arguing i just sat there head in my hands. God i must have gotten so pathetic; Bullying probably the sweetest person in the guild. I really wish things could go back to how they were during the original S-class examine. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING? There’s no way you have any feelings towards that little punk ass. 

“Tch.” I just can’t get the image of her crying out of my head. Crying. Her crying. Levy crying. For some reason the idea doesn’t sit well with me. 

“WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS BOTHER ME SO MUCH?” i yell as i run my hands through my hair. I look over at Lily and he just raised his right eyebrow at me. Probably expecting a confession of some sort. Fuck that shit. He ain’t getting anything out of me today.

“Fuck off.” I tell him. and he just shakes his head.

“I’m going to go check on Levy, you stay here and prepare for the departure.” He said in that oh-so-serious tone he loves using. Fucking prick.

Shit i forgot this dumb box is about to start moving. Before i get a chance to find my bearings we lurch forward and i know i’m screwed. Nothing left now but to sit here and take my karma like a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I just wanted to fill you in on the character Alice whitelock. She's an oc of a friend. Her username is beccaharty, you all should go read her stories(psst it may intertwined with mine later) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Comfort

Pantherlily POV 

I walked through boxcar after boxcar trying to find Levy. Normally i’d make that big dumb-ass apologize himself but i sense that this situation needs a fluffy cat more than a Dragon slayer as a means of comfort. How would she react if he came storming in here all confused and annoyed? Maybe it was a mistake to bring her along…

Don’t think like that lily, you know very well that she’ll benefit from this, and maybe Gajeel will quit being so gloomy. I mean really, whoever says Juvia is the gloomiest person they know hasn't met Gajeel Redfox. I laugh at the thought of Juvia and Gajeel switching personalities right before i hear a faint sniffle behind a hallway wall. I peer in through the entrance and see Levy slouched up against the wall. She slowly moves her head up to face me as she lets out a heavy sigh. I fly over and put my paw on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” I ask as softly as i could. 

“well...” She said pausing a bit “I don't know... I am extremely upset over Gajeel's behavior but I can’t help to negate it.” she states in a confused tone, throwing her hands over her face. “I realize it was my fault for the way he acted, I just need to suck it up and stop acting like such a child… Ugh I feel like an idiot, running out of there blubbering like baby. ”

I watch her as she walks forward and dusts off her dress. Something about her form has changed, she no longer looks helpless and sad. This girl really is astounding. Nobody I know can handle the Iron Dragon Slayer's personality like she can. 

"We should probably get back.” and just like that a soft smile rose onto her lips “No point in lingering on past. Besides if the stories I hear are true, I really don’t want to miss out on this.” I realize what she means when her smile suddenly turns into a wicked smirk.

“Ha. I guess even you have a evil side.” I reply as we make our way back. What i then saw was so astounding that i couldn't help but let my mouth fall to the floor.

There was gajeel, laying on the floor in the fetal position, his face flushed with a green hue, Looking more defeated and in pain than any other injury I have seen him suffer through. I look over at Levy, who at this moment has her arms crossed over her chest, as she chuckles a bit and sits down in her seat. I decided to fly back to mine; as to not disturb the tortured figure in front of me. I watch as Levy takes out a book and settles in while i try to think of a way to help Gajeel, to no avail. I guess he’s just going to have to go through that one without me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) sorry about the short chapter, and i promise you the next one will be nice and long.


	5. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter guys :3 I had a lot I felt was needed in this chapter!

Gajeel’s POV

The chilled air hangs on my skin as we walk up a rocky pathway. I can see mount Zonia clearly a few miles away. No one has said anything about the train ride since we got off, probably out of anger and pity. She doesn't seem pissy anymore. I guess my embarrassment was enough for her. It looked like she enjoyed it. Whatever, who cares what they think anyway? 

As im enjoying the rocky and deserted landscape Pantherlily taps my shoulder; i look over as he gestures towards levy. Who, at this moment is sitting tiredly on a large stone. I watch her for a moment as she stretches and takes a swig out of a water canteen. One little pearl forms on the left side of her mouth. I can't stop staring as that pearl turns into a droplet that flows down her flawless chin. She wipes the water away as she turns her head, her eyes widening in embarrassment, catching me staring. 

"I'll be there in a second!" She stuttered while scurrying to get up. "I just needed a second to rest." As she continued towards us she tripped over her little red heels. I was there in a split second. 

Holding her in my arms I felt her body cringe at the unfamiliar embrace. She looks afraid. Is she scared of me... Why should this bug me so much? I loosen my grasp slightly and look down to find her face bright red. Shit. Realization floods over me as I quickly let her go and take a step back. I turn away to avoid blushing and start walking down the pathway.

"Tch, try to keep up. Shrimp." I spat out, picking up my pace a bit.

I hear her meekly mumble to herself and i start to wonder how far the hideout is exactly. When we asked the townspeople they were all certain that hideout should be down this pathway; well, Levy asked them. I was too fucking incapacitated to interrogate anyone. I groan as i silently promise myself that I’ll never ride a fucking train again. 

Levy's POV

What was that. 

I try to keep up with gajeel as I process what just happened. Oh my god it was such a shock. One second I'm falling over my own feet, the next gajeel has me in his strong arms... I look up at his back and watch as the wind whips his hair dramatically to the side, and for the first time I really look at him. Tall, muscular, handsome, brave, caring, daring; all the qualities of a classic storybook hero. Yet, he's rude and seriously rough all around. Most would see him more as a villain. I don't think he is. And if I had my choice, he'd be my hero...

WAIT, what am I thinking!?! I feel my face flush with red as I scurry down the path, trying not to look and gajeel, to no avail. Every once in a while I'd catch Pantherlily staring confusedly in my direction. Before I could do anything stupid, Pantherlily turned around.

"We're here," he said. I look over at Gajeel whose mood has suddenly changed smirks and looks towards me. 

"Gihi, You're up shrimp," he states while slapping my back. Forcing me a few steps ahead.

I honestly have no clue what they are talking about. All I see in ahead is one giant rock after another. I'll just play it off and try to find the opening as I get closer. I nervously grip the strap on my bag and walk forward. I take all of three steps before I crash head first into a set of ruins. I rub my forehead and look up to find an enormous wall of purple ruins surrounding three boulders leaning against the mountain side. Upon closer inspection of the ruins I discover they are all in an ancient language. Thankfully it happens to be one of the few that I've studied, even more so, the ruin code is set up in the simplest way they can be. I could rewrite this with my eyes closed. I turn around and smile at the boys, who are gaping the giant wall in front of us.

"This'll only take a moment." I smugly say. I take my magic pen out of my bag and put it against the first ruin. I inhale a sharp breath and focus. Suddenly my hand moves like lightning across the purple font as I rewrite the enchantment. I count off the seconds it takes me in my head. Three, four, five, done! I twirl around as the wall flashes and a man sized hole opens behind me. I smile and step to the side to let Pantherlily and Gajeel through. As they walk in gajeel turns towards me and ruffles the top of my head, gazing mischievously at the back gaping hole in the wall. 

The inside of the hideout is dimly lit, and the walls are built entirely out of sandstone bricks. We walk for a long time through the maze of hallways and eventually end up in a huge, round space. The walls of this space are lined with cracked pillars lining the floor and extending all the way up the ceiling. Between each pillar are stands holding several candles each lit with a small flame. The cobblestone floor is littered with dirt and sand and one lone pillar stands in the back of the room with a pillow laid carefully atop. It was then that I noticed two hooded figures draped in black and red emerge from somewhere behind the pillars. One wall extremely tall and lanky, while the other was shorter with a curvy body. 

"Intruders must be purged of all impurities" they chanted in unison. 

"Finally something to do," Gajeel smeared cracking his neck and fingers. "For a minute there I was starting to think I'd have no fun on this job." He stated wickedly. 

Gajeel Turned his head to Pantherlily and Pantherlily nodded his head in return. They both bolted towards the hooded figures, murderous intent in their eyes. Not knowing what to do I ran around behind the closest pillar I could find.

Pantherlily managed to throw the first punch; hitting the lanky figure to the left square in the jaw, pushing him back a few feet. The figure on the right then retaliated by sweeping Lily's legs out from under him. Gajeel ran to the left of Lily and elbowed the closest figure in the head. Then turning his arm into an iron pillar, he pushed the taller figure back, crushing him into the wall. Lily stood and jumped high into the air, his sword growing into an outrageous size. As he fell down he hammered his sword at the smaller hooded figure who, amazingly, caught the blade between her palms. Exerting an immense amount of magical power she spun around several times, swinging Pantherlily around and tossing him into one of the stone pillars. The giant column crumpled under lily's weight crashing to the ground, trapping him unconscious between the floor and a giant stone. 

All the while Gajeel was locked in a sparring match with the lanky man. Hit after hit it seemed as though the dragon slayer was winning but he lost focus for a moment as he heard the pillar crumple. One moment was all it took. The tall figure swung and swung hard, imbedding his sword in gajeels side, forcing him to his knees. I watched in horror as the blood dripped down his side as he clenched his teeth in pain. Both the figures then turned in my direction and started walking towards me. I squirmed in the corning wishing this wasn't real. It can't be real, I must be dreaming. I'm really in my dorm room asleep, surrounded by my books. That's right, was reading a story about cults. It's just a dream. Its just a dream. Oh god they're almost here. I shiver and rightly shut my eyes as I watch the shorter one extend her fist in the air.

Then nothing.


End file.
